Bleeding Love
by Slice of American Cheese
Summary: What would happen if before Raito got back the death note his veiw on the world changed? What would happen if Kira just disappeared? Slightly more detailed summary inside. Sorry is no longer up for adoption Currently:Haitus
1. And so IT begins

**Hello minna-san! My first ever multi-chap fic! I'm so happy! But I never thought that it would be with Death Note...And no if anyone thought I was dead I am not**

**Summary:**What would happen if before Raito got back the death note his views on the world changed? What would happen if Kira just disappeared forever? What would happen if Raito disappeared and how would it affect everyone?

**Before any one even mentions Im sorry if any of the characters are OOC I've never worked with Death note before and I practicly destroyed the whole main plot of Death note..Sorry**

**DISCLAIMER:If I owned Death note would I be writing this? OH yeah this has Yaoi/Bl/BoyxBoy what ever you call it**

**Talking** " Would you cry if someone told you I died of a heart attack?"

**Thinking/Stressed words '**_Ooops. I wasnt supposed to stab myself'_

**Raito**

Raito glared at the computer screen. It wasn't doing what he asked, again. '_If I don't find Kira..more people will die! It might be someone I know next time'_ He almost screamed in frustration but what good what it have to do that? He let his head slam into the desk harshly. Ryuuzaki spun around and looked at him. " Is there anything wrong Raito-kun?" asked Ryuuzaki. Raito lifted his head up and said no. Ryuuzaki turned back and continued working on solving the case. '_Maybe if I just rest my head for a little bit..it'll be easier to work' _thought Raito leaning back against his seat closing his eyes. His head fell forward and hit the desk infront of him. Ryuuzaki stared at the sleeping boy-no adult chained to him."Raito-kun" said L poking Raito with his spoon. Said person twitched in his sleep and mumbled something. **"**Raito wake up!" repeated L poking him even harder with the spoon.

**Ryuuzaki**

Ryuuzaki sighed and picked Raito up bridal stlye. '_Troublesome'_ Raito jolted awake and started squriming around in L's arms. "What are you-" Said Raito squriming even more while blushing. _'Why is he blushing? All i'm doing is carrying him' _Thought Ryuuzaki tightening his grip on Raito. Raito's little blush grew even darker. "Calm down Raito-kun!" whispered L walking towards the stairs. " All i'm doing is taking you to a better place for you to sleep". Raito stopped moving and hid his face in Ryuuzaki's shoulder.

He pushed the door open and closed it quietly. Slowly lowering Raito to the bed he noticed that Raito was already asleep. _'He didn't waste any time' _mused L sitting next to Raito. Raito rolled over in his sleep and cuddled up to him. Ryuuzaki looked down with a slight blush on his cheeks. Raito's face was really different asleep than awake. Awake he was composed and not easily shaken up but asleep he was peaceful almost as if the worlds troubles didn't bother him at all.

L's hand found its self slowly runing through Raito's hair. Raito shifted in his sleep before falling back. '_At times ilke this I hate being a insominac'_ thought Ryuuzaki kind of sadly.

**Raito**

Raito felt someone runing their hand through his hair. _'It feels kinda nice'_ he thought almost purring. "Ryuuzaki" mumbled Raito. The feeling stopped. "Yes?" He nudged Ryuuzaki's hand with his head. " That felt really nice please don't stop." murmered Raito falling back asleep. Before he was completely asleep he heard a soft but beautiful laugh and someone running a hand through his hair again.

Raito woke up for a second time." Sleeping beauty's awake?" Asked Ryuuzaki almost playfully. Raito ignored the very strong urge to punch him insted he settled for a slap on the back of the head. Raito mock glared at him before rolling over. " You know? You've been asleep for around 32 hours already?" asked Ryuuzaki this time it was playfully. Raito shot up from the bed and tried to run out of the door. But was pulled back by L. "Dont worry the search has been called off for today. Everyone needed a break" Seeing Raito was about to protest, Ryuuzaki added more "Even you". He sighed in defeat and thought for a bit. " Where would we go?" asked Raito mulling over what he wanted to do "Also if it could be with out Misa"

**Ryuuzaki**

_'What to do? What to do? I hope Raito-kun likes this cause its all I can think of' _Thougt Ryuuzaki biting down on his thumbnail. "The park?" It was more of a question than a statement. Raito's eyes lit up almost like a fat kid in a candy store with lots of money. "Sure, but I've got to change" Said Raito jumping up and moving towards the closet. Ryuuzaki turned away quickly not wanting to seem rude. His cheeks slightly red _'Why am i blushing'_ He thought about this in his normal uncomfortable "thinking position". Raito practiclly skipped over to him and both excited the room. Yagami-san stopped them when the entered the "control center". L not wanting to seem rude stood out of hearing but what ever they said to each other pissed Raito off. Ryuuzaki walked up to him "Anything wrong Raito-kun?" He asked. Raito shook his head no but it was oblivous that he was lying after all how could nothing be wrong if he was so, for lack of better word, pissed._ 'Maybe some day you'll be able to tell me the truth, Raito-kun'_

**Yes, Yes I know it sucked oh well and whoever guesses correctly what song is my break will be mentioned in my next chapter when ever it comes. State testing is coming up next week so I shouldn't be starting anything right now. Oh well and dont expect a next chapter without atleast 5 reviews...all types of reviews are welcome!**

**Ja ne,**

**Spork-chan**


	2. A change?

_**Hello again minna-san! This the second chapter to my wonderful Death note fic. I know I said that I would wait for 5 reviews but since state testing is on Tuesday I can't really wait much. I'll try to write a bit during testing but it probly will wait a bit before its posted. OH MY GOD! Two days out and alreay 2 reviews, 3 story alerts and 108 hits! Yes I get excited by the smallest stuff**_

**_Disclaimer:I'm not saying it, you already know._**

**Summary:**What would happen if before Raito got back the death note his views on the world changed? What would happen if Kira just disappeared forever? What would happen if Raito disappeared and how would it affect everyone

**Talking** " Would you cry if someone told you I died of a heart attack?"

**Thinking/Stressed words '**_Ooops. I wasnt supposed to stab myself'_

**Ryuuzaki**

Raito practically pulled his arm off trying to get to the park faster. "Raito-kun calm down we'll be there soon enough" yelled L. Raito slowed down to a walk next to him._ 'I guess he really likes the park'_thought L staring at Raito. "Raito-kun why are you so happy to be going to the park?" He couldnt help it. Anyone would wonder why just visiting a park would get the genius to act like a little kid...on a leash. Ratio stopped in mid step. " I don't know I've just always liked the park" mumbled Raito starting to walk again. Ryuuzaki picked up his pace a little. It was a change for him to see soo many trees. _'This really is a nice place'_Raito took off running leaving L to run after him.

**Raito**

He eventually stopped in front of a large tree. The tree was one of his childhood hangouts, he could see him and his friend climbing this tree, playing hide and go seek, falling asleep under it. The tree saw most of his childhood from the time he first climbed to the top to the time that he entered high school, after that he stopped visiting so much had happened . Ryuuzaki sat down next to him. Raito leaned against the tree still thinking of the memories that this tree had seen. "Raito-kun?" asked Ryuuzaki " This tree has seen a lot of your life hasn't it?" He nodded _'Yes it has' _Both adults fell into a comfortable silence neither wanting to break it. Ryuuzaki stood up with Raito following.

**Ryuuzaki**

He led Raito through the streets. Raito being the person he is was constantly asking. "Urusai(Shut up), Raito-kun" hissed L losing what was left of his patience. Raito quieted down and watched. In front of them, in a dirty alleyway that had probably seen something like this before, was two men, obliviously one was a drug dealer while the other was the druggie. The dealer handed a bag to the druggie and in return. "Come on we're going to follow the dealer" whispered Ryuuzaki. Raito nodded and they set off. They watched as the dealer moved through the dirty alleyways. A child stepped out in the busy street. L held Raito back wanting him to watch only. The dealer grabbed the child and pulled her out of the way of a on coming car. "Why are we following this man?" asked Raito watching the dealer be greeted by a woman who was apparently his wife. L held his hand over Raito's mouth and shook his head. This wasn't the time to be asking questions. Two children, covered in dirt, ran out from the house and jumped into the man's arms. "Tou-san(father) we were waiting on you to come home so that we can play" Squealed one of the children. '_I think hes seen enough' _

**Raito **

_'Why is Ryuuzaki showing me this?' _He felt Ryuuzaki pulling him away from the house. _'Why would I need to see this? What was the point of it?'_ Ryuuzaki stopped pulling him along after they were back to the coffee shop. "Its the same one as before" mumbled Raito walking in the warm, cozy shop. One of the employees greeted them with a smile, which Raito returned graciously. Ryuuzaki pulled them back to the same table that they sat in before. A waitress came and took their order, leaving them to sit there in silence " Why did you show me that Ryuuzaki?" asked Raito staring at his cup of coffee. Ryuuzaki looked up from his laws of gravity defying stack of empty coffe cream containers. " What would you do to the man we just watched? Would you punish him?" Asked Ryuuzaki adding another container. Raito froze not expecting something like this. _' What would I do? I would punish that man for being evil.' _The laws of gravity, if they could, realized that Ryuuzaki was mocking them. _'But that man had a family...I don't want to destroy a whole family just because the father was a drug dealer. That is something that Kira would do and I am not Kira' _Ryuuzaki's tower fell, the laws of gravity had won. _' Kira would kill the man because he was evil..but the man wasn't evil and he wasn't good. He was in the middle, he was only drug dealing to help his family get along. Kira is wrong, you can't remove evil from the world because there is no such thing as evil' _Ryuuzaki stared at him expecting some answer soon. Raito looked up and smiled from the bottem of his heart. "Nothing, nothing at all." L visibly froze. Apparently even the smartest people can be surprised. " The man he was only doing that to help his family" Ryuuzaki sighed before whispering "Good you understand". Raito looked up at the ceiling '_Yes I do, I understand what you wanted show me Ryuuzaki' _

**_I know, I know! Its early. Oh well I meant by the 5 reviews thing was if I wasn't on a roll then. I've got the first 5 chapters planned just not written. But I'll give you all a hint(This is way latter on in the plot) _**

**_"_**So did I beat you?" "No you didnt swiss cheese" "DAMN!"

**_Trust me thats really later on maybe around chap 8-11 not sure yet. Reviews are welcome, so please review!_**


	3. Hate?

**Hallo Minna! Schools almost out, so hopefully updates will be coming faster. Or maybe at the same rate as this. State testing and finals almost killed my poor little brain, but I got this done. This is really just a filler chapter because I don't really know where this is going yet. Haha! Yeah, I also procrastinate, really badly. But freak it! OH MY GOD! 5 reviews, 485 hits, 1 c2, AND 6 alerts.I love you all so much!**

**Summary:**What would happen if before Raito got back the death note his views on the world changed? What would happen if Kira just disappeared forever? What would happen if Raito disappeared and how would it affect everyone

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Death Note, I wish I did.

**Talking "** Would you cry if someone told you I died of a heart attack**?"**

**Thinking/Stressed words '_Ooops. I wasnt supposed to stab myself'_**

**Raito**

"I would've never guessed that you could even pilot a helicopter, Ryuuzaki" mumbled Raito. '_I never thought that I would ride in one...again either' _Ryuuzaki kept his eyes towards the windshield and replied " You don't need a licence to fly this thing. Just play with your intuition and without knowing it, you will be flying. You can do it too, Yagami-kun". Raito nodded and leaned back. '_ I doubt I could fly this thing, I not good with flying at all. I'm more of a grounded person.' _Raito's eyes widened. "Ryuuzaki, Higuchi isn't heading for Sakura-TV, he's going in the opposite direction." Ryuuzaki hummed, before Raito continued. "It looks like he's making his way to the Yotsuba Head Office". '_Why is he going there? Wouldn't he go to Sakura-Tv?'_

**Ryuuzaki**

Ryuuzaki changed courses slight lightly and spoke into the microphone. "Weddie, I belive that you have taken care of everything at the Yotsuba Head Office that could be possibly be related to Matsuda-san". Raito's head snapped towards the window, glaring out of it with self-resentment. "Yeah. So he headed to the head office, huh? How convenient" responded Weddie, " Now I have plenty of time to get to Sakura Tv, ahead of him, and ambush him with Mr.Yagami." Ryuuzaki nodded. _'Everything is going to plan. I just hope that Raito-kun doesn't screw up' _

**Raito**

" Higuchi has now joined the motorway" Raito jumped when Mogi's voiced sounded in his ears. "I see. Please keep your distance from him while you're in pursuit" order L not missing a beat. _' How does he do that?' _thought Raito watching Ryuuzaki '_Sometimes he doesn't seem like a human but other times he's as human as can be' _"Watari, We don't want to get public vechicles in any accidents. Contact the National Transports Bureau and tell them to close all the entrances of the Tokyo motorways." Raito tore his eyes away from Ryuuzaki and stared at the Gps. He distantly heard Watari say yes. "_Dad,_It looks like Higuchi is finally making his way to Sakura Tv, He will be there in 15 minutes, Are you set?" Raito spat out the word Dad like poison. Ryuuzaki lifted a eyebrow but didn't look away. " I don't need you to worry about me, _Raito. _We are all set." _'Bastard' _Thought Raito leaning back.

**Ryuuzaki**

_' I wonder if Raito-kun is having family problems. I've never heard the two talk like that either. As a matter of fact I don't think that they should talk like that to each other.'_Ryuuzaki smoothly steered the helicopter, while Raito visibly fumed. '_ I've never seen him this mad. Never. He normally keeps his cool. What ever it was it must have pissed him off'. _" Sorry Ryuuzaki, He got out. Higuchi has a gun on him, Cheif got shot and Higuchi escaped" Mogi's panicked voice filtered throught the headphones. Beside him, Raito's eyes widened, then narrowed when Yagami-san's voice sounded. "I'm all right, Sorry Ryuuzaki...Its just a scratch, If we go after him quickly we will get him." Raito jumped up from his seat. " This is not good, He got out of Sakura Tv." Ryuuzaki remained silent '_Why is Raito-kun so angry, but it doesn't sound like its directed at anyone but himself. What is going on in your head, Raito-kun?'_

**Raito**

" In that case, we have to move on ourselves. Are we ready to go after him, Watari?" Asked Ryuuzaki. Raito shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Watari answered yes and they were off.

**Yes it's short. I know but I don't feel like typing much right now. I finished watching Ann Frank for my history class today and I almost cried. Its so sad! **

**Ja ne,**

**Spork-chan**


End file.
